There you are, i've been looking for you forever
by ilovebones96
Summary: 5 year old Kurt meets a rich boy named Blaine and they become best friends. As they grow up,they realize how hard life can be and that sticking together is their best option. But what happens when they get seperated from each other?


**Hi everybody. Its me, lildee6396 from tumblr. I decided to write a Klaine fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. This is the first chapter, on later chapters i hope to spice up a little drama and romance!**

"Kurt, what are you drawing?" Kurt Hummel's kindergarten teacher asks him, as she leans on her knee to watch him.

He stops for a moment to proudly show her his painting.

"i'm drawing 2 princes going to a ball" he says to her, giving her a smile. She can't help but to smile back, but he doesn't notice the surprise in her eyes.

"Where's the princess?" she finally asks.

He thinks for a moment then answers "she's dancing with the other princess"

Kurt Hummel's teacher sits back at her desk, watching him carefully, as he works hard to make his picture perfect.

She looks around at the other kids. The assignment was to draw a princess story.

In all her years working as a teacher, she never once had a child draw two people of the same sex at a ball.

She took out her notepad, writing a small note.

_"Dear Mr and Mrs Hummel,_

_I'd like to have a word with you about your son._

_If its no bother please call me and we can set up a meeting._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms Herrington_

_"_

She gets up, and sets the note on Kurt's desk.

"Kurt, sweetie, do you mind giving this to your parents when you get home?"

He takes the note and looks up at her "okay" he says, giving her another smile.

She smiles back, but in her mind she wonders.

_'So young and innocent. Its a shame'_

* * *

><p>"How dare that woman tell me who my son is" i hear my Mommy scream from downstairs.<p>

I run to the the edge of the stairs and watch as my Daddy hangs up his coat "She was just stating an opinion darling. She didn't say it as a bad thing"

She turns towards him, her arms crossed "Burt, she **warned** us that our son is.."

She lowers her voice and says the last word. I try to get closer so i can hear better.

My Daddy sighs "Elizabeth, he's only 5. The woman doesn't know anything"

"We know he is, Burt. But i didn't know others would catch on so suddenly"

I sneeze and my mommy looks up at me, catching me at the foot of the stairs, staring at them.

"Are you spying on us Kurt?" she asks, but she has a smile.

I giggle "no"

I run downstairs, and she picks me up, bringing me into a warm hug. She looks at me father and he shrugs, walking to the kitchen.

In reality, Burt Hummel knew his son was gay.

He just didn't want to think of it now. Kurt had plenty of time to come to terms with his sexuality.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I passed by a whole bunch of drawings outside my classroom. I went on my tiptoes and tried to look for mine, but i couldn't find it.<p>

"My picture's not here" i say, crossing my arms.

A boy with dark curly hair tilts his head "are you talking to me?"

I look at him "no, i was just saying that my picture isn't here"

The boy nods his head "Niether is mine" he says, looking at me. I notice his chocolate brown eyes.

"Whats your name?" I ask him. His hair is really curly. I always wanted curly hair, but mine is just straight and brown.

"Blaine..Blaine Anderson" he says. "You?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

"I like your name" he says.

I smile at him "i like your name too. Blaine Anderson"

"Its nothing special. I think its boring"

I look back at the drawings "What did you draw?"

"Cinderella and Snow White dancing at the Ball" he says.

"I drew 2 princes in tuxedos at a ball"

"Why weren't our drawings put up?" he asks, obviously as confused as i am.

I shrug "i don't know"

"Boys, recess has started. Get outside" my teacher tells us.

I hold my hand out "Lets go Blaine, before someone takes the seesaw"

He reaches for my hand and i pull him outside. He runs, trying to keep up with me.

"i love the seesaw. Its the best thing at the park. But i never have anyone to go on with" I say to him, climbing on top.

He goes to the other side, and we laugh as i go up when he goes on.

After a while, Blaine hops off, dusting himself off.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I got dizzy" he says.

"Want to play dress up?" i ask him.

He nods "I call being the princess"

I frown. I'm always the princess. But Blaine's my new friend and i don't want to make him mad.

"okay you can be the princess" I say.

Blaine tilts his head like he did before "Does it dissapoint you that i want to be the princess?"

"Sort of"

"Well.." he thinks for a moment then smiles "We can both be the Princess!"

I smile too "yeah!"

Blaine and Kurt spend the rest of recess playing dress up and having tea parties.

They don't notice their teacher watching them, with much curiosity.

For the last couple of months of school, Blaine and Kurt were inseperable. When summer rolled around, he asked his mom to take him to the park.

He didn't know he'd run into Blaine.

There Blaine was, upside down on the monkey bars. He didn't see Kurt run towards him. He had his eyes closed, day dreaming and imagining himself at a ball, but the ball wasn't just any ball. It was when he was going to be crowned King.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt says, rather loudly.

Blaine opens his eyes and at the same time, he loses his balence and falls down, hitting his head.

"Ouch" he says, rubbing his head and squinting up at Kurt, who has his hands over his mouth.

Kurt gasps "Blaine! Are you okay?"

Blaine nods "I'm fine you just scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I come to this park every summer" he says, holding his hand out and helping Blaine up.

"This is my first summer here" he says, still rubbing his head.

"Does your head hurt?" Kurt asks. "you shouldn't rub it like that"

Kurt takes Blaine's hand away from his head and gives Blaine a small kiss on his head.

"My mommy always give me a kiss to make my booboo's feel better" Kurt says.

Blaine smiles "Nobody ever gives me a kiss when i'm hurt"

"Not even your mommy?"

"I live with my dad" Blaine says, looking down at his shoes. "but he doesn't pay too much attention to me. He works alot and when he's not working, hes just …not with me"

Kurt frowns "Thats awful"

Kurt thinks back to his dad. His dad could be strict but usually he was funny and he loved to snuggle with his Dad on the couch and watch Disney movies with him.

"Kurt, Honey, its time to go" calls Kurt's mom from across the park.

"I have to go. If you want, my mommy can drive you home" Kurt says. He hopes Blaine doesn't notice how interested he is too see Blaine's house.

"Okay, thanks"

Kurt leads Blaine towards his mom.

"Blaine needs a ride home" Kurt says.

Elizabeth smiles "Of course"

When they get in the car, Blaine tells Elizabeth his address.

"Oh thats a beautiful neighborhood" she says.

Blaine shrugs "its okay"

Not too long after, Elizabeth stops in front of a large house. Kurt can't help but stare. This house is atleast 5x bigger than his.

"Your house is nice" Kurt finally says.

Blaine smiles "Thanks. Maybe one day you can come over. I like the company"

Kurt looks at his Mom "Is that okay mommy?"

"Of course it is Sweetie. it was nice meeting you Blaine"

"Thanks for the ride" Blaine says, as he runs to his door. When an old woman in a maid's outfit opens it, he turns around and waves at Kurt. Kurt waves back.

Kurt was never good at making friends, so he was happy to have such a great friend like Blaine.

"He seems like a great friend" Kurt's mom says.

Kurt nods "He's my best friend"

At that moment, Kurt realized, that what he said to his mom was true.

Blaine was his best friend.


End file.
